The transDimensional Time Warp
by FPSlover1
Summary: Alex Rider in Pokemon! What happens when the hero is unwillingly sent to the Pokemon earth and K unit is sent to help him? Romance! Sex! Violence! Part of a series I plan to write after the events of this. Read and review please.
1. The New Mission

The Trans-dimensional Time Warp

By

FPSlover1

(**AN; This is a crossover of Alex Rider and Pokémon. It dose get graphic but I want feedback and when I say that fans can participate fans SHOPULD PARTICAPATE! **_A=thoughts__**, **_A= words and visual surroundings. I also have Spunt's permission to use his characters.)

"_I knew I should not of signed up for this' _Alex Rider though as he went into the Royal and General Bank. _"I have been a spy for a year and everything is wrong. Jack is dead, she killed herself last year on August 4__th__, 2012"_. As Alex walked into the bank he was given the go ahead to go upstairs and meet Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones in their office. 'Hello' said Alex. "Hello Alex. Please sit." Said Mrs. Jones. "Alex we have a mission for you. You see a man by the name of Dr. Blue has created a trans-dimensional time machine." Said Blunt 'A WHAT?' said Alex "You see it takes people to other dimensions" said Blunt. "we want you to infiltrate an all boys school were it is being held and take the machine to were it goes. K unit will be there in support." Said Mrs. Jones. _"Great, now I have to go to another dimension!" _Though Alex "You will leave today with no gadgets from Smither's." said Blunt "Ok. When do I leave?" "Now" says Mrs. Jones


	2. The plane Crash

The Trans-dimensional Time Warp

By

FPSlover1

(**AN; This is a crossover of Alex Rider and Pokémon. It dose get graphic but I want feedback and when I say that fans can participate fans SHOPULD PARTICAPATE! **_A=thoughts__**, **_A= words and visual surroundings. I also have Spunt's permission to use his characters.)

"_I KNEW that it should have been a sign when I got no gadgets'_ Alex said to himself when on the plane to take him to the school were the mission was. Suddenly he felt turbulence. "Ladies and gentleman the plane is going down. Put your head between your knees and kiss your arses goodbye' yelled the pilot. Suddenly Alex heard a BOOOOOOM and everything went white…..


	3. waking up

The Trans-dimensional Time Warp

By

FPSlover1

(**AN; This is a crossover of Alex Rider and Pokémon. It dose get graphic but I want feedback and when I say that fans can participate fans SHOPULD PARTICAPATE! **_A=thoughts__**, **_A= words and visual surroundings. I also have Spunt's permission to use his characters.)

Alex had a splitting head ache. Maybe it was from the beer that K unit had given him, maybe it was from the plane crash. All he knew was that everything was blurry. He saw several figures crowding around him. "Tom? Eagle? Snake? Wolf? Fox? Bear?" asked Alex. "Sorry said one of the figures." "Ok. Is this some sort of Special Air Service joke? REAL FUNNY K Unit! REAL FUNNY" said Alex. Suddenly a figure came out of the shadows. "Someone was calling for me?" asked a familiar voice. "ASH your alive!' "yes I am' said the voice. "I saw you get shot by Ben!" said Alex. "I was never shot and who is Ben?' asked the figure. _"AH SHIT!' though Alex "He is mot the Ash I know but ANOTHER Ash." _His vision got better and he looked around. "What the hell? Why am i.. i…. i…. animated?' asked Alex "Interesting' said a new voice. "This is new. Your I.D. says your Alex Rider from Brooklyn Prep in England' said the same voice "Yes' said Alex "How did you get here" asked the first figure. 'I was in a accident. I do not feel well, can you take me to the nearest medical center?' asked Alex. "of course' said the figure. Alex then blacked out…

**(AN; If there is no POV it is Alex's. How do you like it? Don't worry I will include Pokémon characters in the next chapter. Read and Review PLEASE)**


	4. Meeting the Gang

Meeting the Gang

(**AN; This is a crossover of Alex Rider and Pokémon. It dose get graphic but I want feedback and when I say that fans can participate fans SHOPULD PARTICAPATE! **_A=thoughts__**, **_A= words and visual surroundings. **I also have Spunt's permission to use his characters.)**

Alex woke up in an all white room. "Were am I?' he asked. A figure came into the room "Your in the hospital" said the figure. "for what?" asked Alex. "You had two healed bullet wounds, A healed sniper wound, four healed knife wounds and healed broken bones and a concussion." Said the figure. "who are you by the way?" asked Alex. "My name is Maxwell Maple Rider.' Said Max. 'Interesting, my last name is Rider too.' Said Alex who was very much confused. _"I think that my parents might not be dead. Eighter that or I ran into the only person in this world with my last name." though Alex. _ "all right. When do I get out of here?" asked Alex. 'Not for a few minutes. Paper work is done, all we have to do is get your personal effects." Said max.

**-**5 Minutes latter

"thanks for getting me out' said Alex. "your welcome. Want to meet the rest of the crew?" asked Max who was hyper. "Sure" said Alex who was unsure

(5 minutes latter)

"Gang, Ales. Alex Gang' said Max "hello you guys. I need your names and position in your unit NOW' Alex yelled. "An African afult male spoke firs "um… Brock, Trainer" he said quietly "NO YOUR ASSHOLE YOUR CODNAME, YOUR POSITION IN THAT UNIT AND THE UNIT NAME' Alex yelled. "we.. we… we…we are not in a unit' The man called Brock answered. "All Right K unit show yourselves! Ben, Snake, Wolf, Eagle COME ON OUT! Alex yelled. "who is K unit? Are they your team?" asked an adolescent female "No they are codenames for Al-Quida !' "al what? Another female asked confusedly. "never mind. Anyway my anme is Alex Rider. I am not from your world.' 'WHAT the group sounded shocked "well I was in a plane crash and woke up here said Alex. "right….lets introduce ourselves." Said max. "Max, Brock. Ash May." Said Max. "all right hi all. Can I settle in?' 'Sure right this way' the one called Ash said

(**AN; Hope you like it. I need suggestions for the next segment; TRUTH OR DARE! Please read and review and give questions/dare please!)**


	5. K Unit In Pokemon!

K unit in Pokémon!

(**AN; This is a crossover of Alex Rider and Pokémon. It dose get graphic but I want feedback and when I say that fans can participate fans SHOPULD PARTICAPATE! **_A=thoughts__**, **_A= words and visual surroundings. **I also have Spunt's permission to use his characters.)**

"All right. We got a mission" said Wolf. "A MISSION" cried Eagle who had drank ten cups of red bull last night. "yes.. This mission is to Rescue Cub' said Wolf "Cub? What happened to him this time?" asked Snake who was perplexed about it. "well it seems that Cub got into a plane crash and his locator says he is in Pellican City, Earth." Said Fox. "ok lets load up and move out" said Wolf

(FIVE HOURS LATTER)

"This is were the crash happened' said Snake. "Hey guys. There is a pool of red water' said Fox. They all stepped into the pool and….

They wake up on a deserted road five hundred feet outside pelican City. "Were are we?" said the group at once. "All right lets form up and move into the nearest hospital since that will make the best over watch position" said wolf. Everyone agreed so they headed for the Poke center. They breech the door "BRITISH SPECIAL AIR SERVICE! NO ONME MOVE OR WE WILL USE LETHAL FORCE TO ELIMINATE YOU ALL!" the SAS men said as one. "We are not hostile. What patient are you looking for?" asked Nurse Joy who was scared. "We are looking for Cub also known as Alex Rider." Fox said "Room 001" said Nurse Joy. "Thank you' said Wolf.

(FIVE MINUTES LATTER)

They breeched the door to room 001 "BRITISH SPECIAL AIR SERVICE! NO ONME MOVE OR WE WILL USE LETHAL FORCE TO ELIMINATE YOU ALL!" the SAS men said as one. "no one is here' said Snake "I see Alex. He is outside' said Fox they climbed out the windows and approach the large group. "BRITISH SPECIAL AIR SERVICE! NO ONME MOVE OR WE WILL USE LETHAL FORCE TO ELIMINATE YOU ALL!" the SAS men said as one. The other group screams and hides. All except for Alex who stands out in the open. "Hi guys. When did you get here?" asked Alex. They explained to him their side of the story then he explains the missions he has been on and how he knows Ben/Fox. He also introduces them to the group.

**(AN; How do you like that? Should I make them longer? Anyway the FUN Truth or Dare IS the NEXT SECTION so send me IDEAS or QUESTION for them)**


	6. Turth or dare Pokemon Style

K unit in Pokémon!

(**AN; This is a crossover of Alex Rider and Pokémon. It dose get graphic but I want feedback! **_A=thoughts__**, **_A= words and visual surroundings.

"All right. To have our new arrivals as friends, let us play "verum aut audet". Said Max ecididly. "Latin for truth or Dare." Said Fox. "ok and we combine it with "telas utem" said Max. "COME ON it HAS to be combined with SPIN THE BOTTLE!" cried Wolf anguishly. "Ok i will spin first, whoever gets the bottle's cork pointed at has a truth option or a dare option oh and its Kids ONLY." Said Max He spins the bottle and it lands on May "Dare; She says quickly "The dare is to strip while making a phone call to Mom and Dad" said Max hornily. "you PERVERT" screamed May "I have to go next it seems' says May . The bottle lands cork pointing to Ash "All right Ash. The dare is to Hug Pikachu untill you pass out." _"My revenge is complete" May thought._ "Guss i go next" says Ash" The bottle points to Brock "All right. Truth for all of you; ever had sex before?" asked Ash wikidly "Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope, yes" they said "who said "yes?" Ash asked puzzled. "Um.. um... um... I did.' Said Max "MAXWELL MAPLE RIDER YOUR GOING TO BE DEAD BY THE TIME I AM DONE WITH YOU! Yelled May"ok... I am still a virgin!' said max horrified. " all right. Its my turn" says Brock. The bottle spins into Alex "dare" says Alex "The dare is; Confess to Fox that you are his child and that you have a child on the way." Says Brcok "Ok... I already do anyway." Said Alex. Alex goes over to Ben "Ben I am your biological son and you will have a grandchild withing a few months' said Alex calmly. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SEX?' yelled Ben who was extrely angry. "18 years old. But she came onto me ok?' said Alex he contined; "also the first part was a dare but the last part is true. Alex ran away before he was shot by Ben. "My turn." said Alex. May leaves and the bottle hits Max "Dare and Truth" said Max "Um.. truth is tyour sexuel fantasy and dare is to confess your sexual santasy to your sister" said Alex "My fantasy is to have sex with my sister' says Max "WHAT!" cried everyone shcokinly at that revalation. 'I have had it for about 4 years now.' Says Max he goes up to May "May i want to have sex with you.' Says Max, who passes out after that revalation "MEDIC!' cries May Snake come srunning "MAX.. STAY WITH ME...MAX..." cries snake

**(AN; Yes i went THAT route, don't worry it will make sense next chapter. Also the reason for Max passing out is not all that it seems CLIFHANGER)**


	7. Confoustion in Nintendo

Confusion in Nintendo!

(**AN; This is a crossover of Alex Rider and Pokémon. It dose get graphic but I want feedback! **_A=thoughts__**, **_A= words and visual surroundings.

(in our reality, MI6 headquarters, Mr. Blunt's office)

"WHAT IS THIS? Blunt yelled since he was angry. "They got Alex and K unit in the Pokémon Cartoon show and EVERYTHING that we had him do was told on TV. He is compromised. But the interesting thing is that he and K unit are NOT in the show. The episode was NEVER recorded." Said Mrs. Jones who was perplexed at that idea. "Give me the character Dossier's for me to review"

**Name; Ketchum, Ash**

**Age; 16**

**Sex Male**

**Information; Pokémon trainer, not seen without his Pikachu. Gets electrocuted a lot by it (see attached blooper video)**

**Name; Brock**

**Age; 17**

**Sex Male**

**Information Pokémon Breeder.**

**Name; May Maple Rider**

**Age; 14**

**Sex; Female**

**Information; Pokémon Trainer. Has a younger brother who is also in the cast. Gets into fight regularly with him (see attached "Fight Video")**

**Name Maxwell Maple Rider**

**Age; 7**

**Sex; Male**

**Information; Younger brother of May Rider.**

"All right. So the brother and sister have the last name of RIDER!" Blunt exclaimed sharply. "They do not according to their Nintendo profiles. Their last name SHOULD be Maple, not Rider." Said Mrs. Jones sharply. "So Alex, May and Max are related?" asked Blunt. "We believe that John Rider and his wife Cathleen Rider faked their deaths and got to that universe somehow, had and raised those kids. But there is a problem. She was not pregnant when she died. Therefore we must assume that May and Alex are Fraternal Twins. Also Tony Wong of Nintendo is here to see you" said Mrs. Jones who walked out of the room. "Mr. Wong. What do I need to know about this?' asked Blunt. "Sir, We have a problem. With your men there we had a new episode out of thin air. The final straw was when Max confessed that he wanted to have sex with May, who is his older sister." Said Tony neutrally "um… ok. And did you plan for this?' asked Blunt. "No! Not at all! That would be sick!" Tony said. "The newest episode just aired. Max and May were… were….were….. um bleeding from their rectums. The children were SODOMISED SINCE THEY WERE BABYS! Tony yelled. "all right we will try and help you. Keep me updated on the situation.' Said Blunt. Tony walked out. "Mrs. Jones get me all the files on Pokémon Sean with the character of May and Max rider in them!'


End file.
